


„Hej Aniołku, dobrze jak chodzi się parami, bo najgorsze w życiu jest, gdy jesteśmy sami”

by Sarita1999



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby/Crowley - Freeform, Ciasteczka i lukier, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Jemioły i inne pierdoły, M/M, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, miłość, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarita1999/pseuds/Sarita1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oto mój prezent - dla Was, jeszcze ciepły. Otwierajcie, czytajcie i się zachwycajcie :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	„Hej Aniołku, dobrze jak chodzi się parami, bo najgorsze w życiu jest, gdy jesteśmy sami”

**Author's Note:**

> Oto mój prezent - dla Was, jeszcze ciepły. Otwierajcie, czytajcie i się zachwycajcie :D

\- Sam! Z łaski swojej podnieś swe cztery litery i pomóż mi z tym cholerstwem.

Chłopak z westchnieniem zamknął książkę. „ _Tak. Nie ma to jak świeżo wkurwiony Dean z samego rana”_ pomyślał młodszy Winchester, ociężale podnosząc się z poprutej z każdego możliwego miejsca kanapy. Zgrabnie przeskoczył nad rozłożonymi na drewnianej podłodze łańcuchami oraz światełkami i znalazł się tuż przy bracie, akurat w chwili otworzenia głównych drzwi. Ciało chłopaka zadrżało pod wpływem zimnego wiatru i płatków śniegu wirujących mu przed oczami, jednak opanował się i obiema dłońmi chwycił za czubek największej choinki jakiej do tej pory widział.

\- Jesteś pewny, że zmieści się w domu ? – spytał Sam, klnąc pod nosem za każdym razem kiedy igły wbijały mu się w skórę.

\- Nie bój żaby, Sammy. Wszystko sprawdziłem i obliczyłem – uśmiechnął się zza drzewka Dean, poruszając sugestywnie brwiami. Miał na sobie puchatą, czarną czapkę, z opadającymi po bokach uszami i tego samego koloru szalik, pełny teraz małych, zielonych igiełek.

Młodszy z braci uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Powoli transportowali drzewko do ustalonego miejsca, które mieściło się tuż obok telewizora, obładowanego różnymi dekoracjami.

Oczywiście świątecznymi.

25 Grudnia – ta magiczna data ciągnęła się za Winchesterami już od ponad tygodnia. W tym roku oboje doszli do wniosku, że te święta muszą być idealne. Powód ? Na świecie wreszcie zapanował pokój. Z pomocą Bobby’ego, Castiela i wielu innych osób powstrzymali Apokalipsę i konflikt pomiędzy Niebem a Piekłem. Lucyfer zrozumiał swój błąd, wskrzesił wszystkich, którzy ucierpieli w tej bitwie (zarówno anioły, demony jak i tych kurduplowatych ludzi) oraz jak głosiły Niebiosa odbył długą rozmowę z Panem.

Teraz te dwa sąsiadujące ze sobą królestwa starają się zrozumieć siebie nawzajem, aby w przyszłości nie doszło więcej do niepotrzebnych nieporozumień.

Poza tym w Boże Narodzenie można było liczyć na darmowe jedzenie, a co ważniejsze : ciasto.

\- Chłopie, piłeś coś obliczając szerokość i wysokość tego pokoju ? – spytał Sammy, patrząc z wyrzutem na Deana, który z kolei patrzył na sufit. Ku jego zdumieniu okazał się być tak samo zwykły jak tysiące innych, lecz posiadał jeden wyróżniający go element. Był za niski w stosunku do ogromnej choinki postawionej przez braci w rogu pomieszczenia.

\- Wiesz, nie jestem pewny – odpowiedział, starając się przypomnieć dzień w którym męczeńsko niczym Jezus obliczał kąt po kącie. – Ale skoro się zgodziłem, to tak, musiałem być nachlany.

\- Czego efekt nie trudno nie zauważyć – warknął Łoś, obserwując jak czubek drzewka wygina się w piękny łuk, nie mogąc zmieścić się salonie.

\- Och przestań, Sammy. Podetnie się trochę tam, wyszczerbi trochę poniżej i drzewko będzie pasować jak ulał, zobaczysz – uśmiechnął się Dean, starając się sprostać swojemu postanowieniu bożenarodzeniowemu : … _i choćby wszystko się waliło, a Crowley chciał ci uciąć jajca, myśl pozytywnie._

***

Pieczenie indyka nie było wcale tak łatwe jak przypuszczali.

Tak samo było z pieczonymi warzywami, sałatkami ziemniaczanymi i złocistymi kolbami kukurydzy. Niektóre nazwy potraw były im zupełnie nie znane, inne zaś widywali tylko w telewizji, jeszcze za czasów kiedy wierzyli w Świętego Mikołaja. Znaczy Sammy wierzył, bo Dean od początku wiedział, że to bujda. Po prostu nie chciał za szybko niszczyć swojemu młodszemu braciszkowi dzieciństwa, którego on już dawno został pozbawiony.

Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich (a szczególnie Booby’ego ) Castiel okazał się idealnym kucharzem. Zręcznie manewrował pomiędzy gotującymi się garnkami, kroił i panierował poszczególne kawałki mięsa, skutecznie ubijał ciasto, a w dodatku jeszcze wyciskał soki. Robił to wszystko będąc ubranym w różowy fartuszek, na którym narysowane były małe, uśmiechnięte pszczółki, które – jak sam powiedział – „były milusie”

Wzbudzał ogólny zachwyt u wszystkich, a nade wszystko u Deana, który nie mógł się już opanować na myśl o konsumpcji jednego z ciast przygotowanych przez jego Anioła.

Znaczy się przez Cass’a. Po prostu przez Cass’a.

***

W przeciętnym domu, w przeciętnej rodzinie, przy stole wigilijnym znajduje się przeciętnie sześć osób. Winchesterowie jednak i tym razem musieli odchodzić od statystyk.

Oprócz braci, Bobby’ego przepraszającego swój dom na każdym kroku za wszelakie wstrząsy, wybuchy i dziury w podłodze oraz pichcącego Castiela, po mieszkaniu kręciło się jeszcze dwanaście osób. Żelazną czwórkę stanowili Archaniołowie – Michael (niezbyt zainteresowany świętem, lecz obecny z powodu Woli Ojca), Rafael (znudzony wszystkim co ma związek z ludźmi, lecz również wypełniający rozkazy z „Góry”) ,Gabriel (tryskający pozytywną energią na wszystkie strony) oraz zdziwiony, lecz bardzo szczęśliwy i wdzięczny z zaproszenia Lucyfer. Kompanie nadludzkich stworzeń zamykał Balthazar, niemogący odmówić sobie darmowej wyżerki oraz Crowley, który mimo iż na początku niezbyt ufnie witany, okazał się doskonałą pomocą przy dekorowaniu domu, z racji swojego niezwykłego wyczucia stylu.

Resztę zespołu stanowili ludzie, a konkretniej Ellen, Jo, Ash i Rufus, krzątający się to tu, to tam, pomagający w wszystkich możliwych pracach.

Każdy z gości niezależnie od tego kim był, sprawiał, że dom, w którym na co dzień można było spotkać Samotność i Przygnębienie, stawał się pełen przyjemnych uczuć i tego rodzinnego ciepła, którym wszyscy tak bardzo chcieli się ogrzać.

***

W przedostatni dzień wszyscy mieli pełne ręce roboty. Każda osoba która zgromadziła się w domu Bobby’ego starała się pomóc na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, uczepiając się nawet najmniejszych prac. Niektórzy, pomimo sprzeciwu właściciela sprzątali i pucowali każdy kąt domu, inni pomagali Castielowi w kuchni, a niektórzy odśnieżali świeżo opadnięty śnieg lub wieszali przeróżne świąteczne dekoracje.

Każdy nad czymś pracował.

Tylko nie Sam.

Aktualnie spacerował pomiędzy obsypanymi białym puchem drzewami, starając się uporządkować swoje myśli, które krążyły niespokojnie w jego umyśle. Nie chciał przyznawać tego przed innymi, ale w głębi duszy obawiał się tych świąt. Nigdy nie mieli tak naprawdę z bratem prawdziwej wigilii. Zwykle ojciec spijał się do nieprzytomności, a oni popijając ciepłe kakao siedzieli pod cienkim kocem, obserwując rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Sam uśmiechnął się do siebie. Dobrze pamiętał te chwile, kiedy Dean opowiadał mu przeróżne świąteczne historie, szczególnie o złych elfach, które karały niegrzeczne dzieci podrzucając im zamiast prezentów rózgi. Mówił o nich z takim przejęciem, zupełnie jakby jemu samemu się to wydarzyło, gdy był dzieckiem. Sammy, któremu niezbyt podobały się te opowiadania, wpatrywał się wtedy zachłannie w gwiazdy oraz jeśli się udało to i w księżyc, który od czasu do czasu pojawiał się na nieboskłonach. Kiedy Dean zauważał wreszcie, że jego młodszy braciszek go nie słucha, czochrał go po włosach i przytulał do siebie, zupełnie jakby chciał go uchronić przed całym złem chodzącym po świecie.

„ _Zapewne tak było_ ” pomyślał, siadając pod jednym z wysokich świerków. Zamknął na chwilę oczy, relaksując się ciszą panującą w tym miejscu. Delikatny wiatr muskał jego policzki i nos, które były łagodnie zaczerwienione od mrozu, a szelest poruszanych gałęzi uspokajał jego myśli. Po niedługiej chwili otworzył delikatnie oczy, by móc zatopić się w innych, koloru jasnego złota.

-Gabriel ? – spytał chłopak, wyprostowując się gwałtownie. Wpatrujący się w niego mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.

\- A kogo się spodziewałeś, dzieciaku ? – odparł, siadając po turecku na śniegu. Był ubrany w jasnoniebieską kurtkę oraz białe spodnie, które prawie idealnie zlewały się z otoczeniem. Na uszach miał puchate nauszniki, w kolorze zgniłej pomarańczy, a jego szyje zdobił przydługi, biały szalik.

\- Myślę, że nikogo – odparł niepewnie Sammy, widząc jak małe płatki śniegu opadają na jasne włosy Archanioła.

\- A powinieneś. Wszyscy w domu się o ciebie martwią.

\- Serio ?

\- Nie. Skłamałem ponieważ jestem podłym gnojem oraz chciałem ci poprawić humor – odpowiedział. Widząc jednak, że nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego rezultatu, westchnął głęboko.

\- Hej dzieciaku, nie przejmuj się niczym. Są święta. Czas radości, bawienia się do późna i objadania się wszystkimi pysznymi słodyczami upieczonymi przez Cassa.

\- Ja się nie martwię, tylko…- nie dokończył. Nie miał pojęcia co odpowiedzieć Gabrielowi. Nie chciał kłamać, ale wizja zamartwiania kogoś jego durnymi przemyśleniami była niezbyt kusząca. Westchnął smutno, przeczesując włosy i spojrzał na Archanioła.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie przyglądał mu się z tak bliska. Jego oczy, mieniły się różnymi odcieniami złota w zależności od padania światła. Włosy, idealnie ułożone, były teraz bombardowane przez malutkie, acz dokuczliwe płatki śniegowe, które dodawały Gabrielowi niewinnego wyglądu. Sam zaśmiał się w duchu na tą myśl, nadal obserwując mężczyznę. Widział dobrze zarysowaną linie szczęk, delikatny zarost i lekko zadarty nos, który podobnie jak Sama był zaczerwieniony. Zobaczył równe, białe zęby w momencie, kiedy Boski Posłaniec przybliżył się do niego i potrzepał go delikatnie po głowie.

-Och, Sammy, Sammy. Wiem, że jestem prześliczny, ale może skończmy z tym przyglądaniem się sobie nawzajem, a zamiast tego opowiesz mi co cię gnębi ?

\- To naprawdę nic takiego – opowiedział chłopak, odwracając wzrok. Poczuł jak zimne powietrze otula jego ciało, wstrząsając nim. Dłonie powoli kostniały, a oddech stawał się coraz płytszy.

\- Coś musi być na rzeczy, skoro siedzisz tutaj i trzęsiesz się jak kołek – mówiąc to Archanioł, oparł się o pień drzewa, tak aby jego ciało stykało się z przerośniętym ciałem Sam’a. Ściągnął z siebie szalik i delikatnie owinął go wokół szyi chłopaka, który zadrżał pod wpływem ciepłego dotyku.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić.

\- Och, ależ oczywiście że musiałem. Gdyby twój ukochany braciszek zobaczył, że przyprowadzam do domu ciebie, pociągającego nosem i kichającego na wszystkie strony, jak nic dostałbym po skrzydełkach.

Młodszy Winchester uśmiechnął się lekko, wyobrażając sobie sytuację, w której Dean z pianą na ustach i czerwonymi jak rozżarzony węgiel oczyma, goni po całym domu Archanioła, nie omieszkując rzucać w niego czym popadnie (w tym i dyniowym ciastem Cass’a).

\- Cóż, może i masz rację.

\- Oczywiście, że mam. A teraz słucham, co Pan Łoś ma mi do powiedzenia ?

Sammy spuścił głowę. Nie chciał nikogo obarczać swoimi problemami, a już przede wszystkim Gabriela. Czuł, a raczej był pewny, że anioł wyśmieje go słysząc jakimi błahostkami zaprząta swój umysł. Poza tym unikał, a przynajmniej starał się omijać go szerokim łukiem odkąd Lucyfer przywrócił go do życia. I nie chodziło tu bynajmniej o nadpobudliwe zachowanie skrzydlatego, albo wkurzający charakter, albo…

Sam czuł się winny.

Dzięki śmierci Gabriela udało im się uciec przed Diabłem. Udało im się ocalić Kali, Bobby’ego, Castiela, a przede wszystkim siebie. Udało im się zdobyć wszystkie pierścienie. Udało im się powstrzymać Apokalipsę…

Długo po tym wydarzeniu rozmyślał nad swoim zachowaniem. Dobrze wiedział, że w walce z Panem Piekła nie miałby najmniejszych szans, ale może gdyby pomógł Gabrielowi, gdyby użył jakiegoś egzorcyzmu, gdyby nawet po prostu stał u jego boku, wspierając go, to po tym wszystkim a także i teraz nie dręczyłby go tak wielki żal. Mógłby wreszcie uwolnić się od wyrzutów sumienia oraz bólu, który osiadł na dnie jego serca.

Z rozmyślania wyrwał go ciepły dotyk Gabriela. Anioł delikatnie uniósł jego podbródek, patrząc na niego oczami, w których jasnym promieniem odbijały się wszystkie uczucia chłopaka, skryte głęboko w środku.

\- Jeśli z tak głupiego powodu jak moja śmierć jesteś tak smutny, to śmiem wątpić w twoją ponadprzeciętną inteligencję, Sammy – odparł, starając się aby jego ton nabrał wesołego brzmienia. Kiedy jednak zmieszany Winchester spuścił wzrok, postanowił zmienić taktykę.

\- Słuchaj dzieciaku, nie musisz i nigdy nie musiałeś czuć się winny z powodu tego co się stało. Razem ze swoim braciszkiem próbowaliście na wszelkie sposoby wpoić coś ważnego do tego mojego durnego umysłu. Najważniejsza jest rodzina, i nigdy nie powinno się od niej uciekać, kiedy tak naprawdę najbardziej nas potrzebuję. Zrozumiałem to dopiero dzięki wam – zaśmiał się lekko. – Dlatego, uwierz mi kiedy umierałem, byłem szczęśliwy, gdyż wiedziałem, że w jakiś sposób mogłem wam pomóc, jakoś się wam przysłużyć. Więc – delikatnie zmusił chłopaka aby na niego spojrzał – proszę cię, nie obwiniaj się, Sammy.

Pomiędzy nimi zapadła cisza. Obojgu wydawało się, że Czas który tak nieubłaganie pędził do przodu, tym razem zrobił wyjątek i po prostu się zatrzymał. Oboje w tamtym momencie poczuli jak ból powoli ustępuje z ich umysłów, gdyż słowa które między nimi zalegały wreszcie zostały wypowiedziane na głos. Wreszcie każdy z nich zrozumiał o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. I jak bardzo było to ważne.

\- Masz ochotę na kakao ? - szepnął Sam, jak gdyby próbował ukryć drżenie głosu.

Gabriel rozszerzył w zdziwieniu oczy. Uważniej przyjrzał się chłopakowi, a potem odetchnął z ulgą, pozwalając by łagodny uśmiech zagościł na jego wargach.

\- Z tobą zawsze i wszędzie, łosiu.

***

\- Jedzenie ?

\- Jest.

– Choinka ?

-Jest.

– Prezenty ?

\- Są.

– Zakupiony pakiet na sex telefon ?

\- Jest…czekaj, co ?

Castiel zaskoczony popatrzył na Deana, który w pośpiechu wykreślał z małego notesika ostatni punkt. Robił to tak usilnie, że po krótkiej chwili kartka nie wytrzymała i rozdzieliła się na pół, wprawiając Winchestera w jeszcze większe zażenowanie.

\- Ech, trudno się mówi, co nie Cass ? – zapytał, chowając, lekko pognieciony notesik do kieszeni spodni.

\- Czemu miałbym mówić „trudno” Dean ? – spytał Anioł, patrząc na niego niezrozumiałym wzrokiem. – Nie jestem pewny co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc…

\- Och, zapomnij. Powiedz mi lepiej, czy udało ci się upiec na czas te ciasto, o które cię prosiłem ?

\- Upiekłem je w pierwszej kolejności – odparł, kierując swe kroki w stronę niewielkiej kuchni. Winchester powolnym krokiem ruszył za nim. Z zachwytem rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, które przez ostatni czas zmieniło się w główne miejsce wszelakich pogaduszek, kłótni i wojen na jedzenie (zwłaszcza pomiędzy Michaelem a Lucyferem). Na półkach, które dawniej były zapełnione słoiczkami przepełnionymi solą oraz wodą święconą, stały teraz przeróżne słodkości, uporządkowane według kolejności wypieków, dania główne, a nawet świeżo wyciśnięte soki. Wszystko było zasługą Castiela, który spokojnie, nie spiesząc się nigdzie gotował, piekł i przyrządzał wszystkie dania świąteczne, jakie tylko udało mu się wymyślić. Jedzenia było tak dużo, że Dean, który z natury był łakomczuchem (nie, wcale się do tego właśnie nie przyznawał) miał wątpliwości, czy przez następny tydzień zdążą to wszystko zjeść.

\- Jesteś niesamowity Cass – powiedział Winchester, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

\- Wiem – odparł nieskromnie, uśmiechając się, czym rozbawił swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela. – Myślę, że ty oraz reszta twoich przyjaciół także taka jest. Podczas tego tygodnia widziałem tyle ciepła i radości w jednym miejscu, jak jeszcze nigdy.

\- Cóż, tak to już jest w czasie świąt. Wszyscy starają się być dla siebie mili, wybaczać sobie wyrządzone wcześniej krzywdy i być po prostu szczęśliwi.

\- Czy nie mogłoby być tak zawsze ? – spytał Anioł, spuszczając głowę w dół. Nie rozumiał dlaczego tylko w owym czasie ludzie byli do siebie tak przyjazno nastawieni. Przecież, gdyby w codziennym życiu nie kierowali się tylko wyłącznie zawiścią, pogardą dla innych, kłamstwem i podłością, ich życiu nie zagrażałoby niebezpieczeństwo z powodu opętania czy nienawiści skierowanej przez swój własny gatunek.

\- Myślę, że wtedy byłoby zbyt nudno, Cassie – odparł Dean, niespodziewanie czochrając Anioła po włosach. Nie chciał by był smutny z tak, według niego błahego powodu. – Ale nie trać wiary. Może w niedalekiej przyszłości, razem uda nam się stworzyć piękny świat, w którym wszyscy będą żyć w zgodzie z naturą, ludzie będą się kochać, a…

\- A ty skończysz wreszcie pieprzyć, tak jakbyś naćpał się psychotropów, Dean – wtrącił, wchodzący do kuchni Bobby. Rozejrzał się niespokojnie, starając zorientować się, w nowym, mniej lub bardziej dla niego odpowiednim ułożeniu wszystkich rzeczy w pokoju. W końcu sięgnął dłonią po małą, czerwoną buteleczkę, którą pośpiesznie włożył do kieszeni kurtki. – Jeśli nie, to z chęcią odprawię nad tobą uspokajające rytuały.

\- Och, kochanie, przestań tak mówić do chłopaka – powiedział pojawiający się znienacka Crowley. – Mamy wigilie. Trzeba cieszyć się życiem i obdarowywać wszystkich szczęściem.

\- Jeśli się nie zamkniesz, to zaraz chętnie obdaruję cię małym prezentem, w postaci kulki w łeb.

\- Widzę, żeś hojny jak zawsze, pyszczku. – odparł demon, uśmiechając się zawadiacko, czym jeszcze bardziej wkurzył łowcę. Przemknął tuż obok niego, puszczając oczko do Deana, po czym odparł :

\- Wiesz, dzieciaku, jeśli tradycji ma się stać zadość, to wiesz co masz zrobić – po czym zniknął, razem z naburmuszonym Bobby’m.

Dean przez chwilę rozmyślał nad słowami Crowley’a, zastanawiając się co mógł mieć na myśli, gdy wtem, przeczesując w roztargnieniu włosy, spojrzał do góry. Zobaczył tam zieloną, udekorowaną czerwoną wstążeczką gałązkę świeżej, pachnącej jemioły. Przełknął nerwowo silne i spojrzał na Castiela.

Anioł opierał się o drewniany stolik, zapatrzony w pogodę za oknem. Jego niebieskie oczy uważnie ilustrowały każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch płatków śniegowych, które nieprzerwanie opadały na zlodowaciałą ziemię. Wydawał się być zauroczony tym niecodziennym opadem atmosferycznym, gdyż w kącikach jego ust błąkał się delikatny uśmiech. Dean westchnął smutno, zapatrując się na ten widok.

Nie pamiętał już od kiedy był w nim zakochany.

Jego miłość do Anioła rozwijała się powoli i skupiała się przede wszystkim na obserwowaniu go. Łowca uwielbiał patrzeć w jaki sposób się porusza, rozmawia czy nawet je. Dla niego każda, nawet ta nic nie znacząca czynność wykonywana przez Cass’a była czymś niezwykłym. Tak samo jak niezwykły był cały on. Jego oczy, mieniące się wszystkimi odcieniami błękitu, były pełne troski i miłości skierowanej do wszystkich wokoło. Niebiańskie skrzydła, które widział tylko kilka razy w życiu, dodawały mu nie tylko niebywałej siły, lecz także wdzięku i gracji. Przepiękny uśmiech natomiast sprawiał iż serce łowcy miało ochotę wyskoczyć z ciała i oddać się w ręce nadludzkiej istoty.

\- Dlaczego ta gałązka tam wisi, Dean ? – spytał Anioł, przerywając rozmyślania łowcy. Ku jego zdumieniu skrzydlaty znajdował się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego twarzy, zupełnie jakby niepostrzeżenie teleportował się z szybkością przekraczającą ludzką wyobraźnię.

\- To tradycja – odparł Winchester, uśmiechając się lekko. – Wywodzi się najprawdopodobniej się wierzeń celtyckich i ma zapewnić dar płodności. Całując kogoś pod jemiołą, udowadniasz mu, że ci na nim zależy oraz że jego miłość przedkładasz nad wszystko inne.

\- Czyli…- zawahał się. – Nie obrazisz się, jeśli cię teraz pocałuje ?

I nie czekając na odpowiedź, pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, aby złożyć delikatny pocałunek na zaskoczonych wargach Deana.

***

To było udane Boże Narodzenie.

Naprawdę.

Nikt nikogo nie zabił. Nikt nie został ranny( no może poza Rafaelem, który w wieczornej bitwie na śnieżki dostał trochę zbyt mocno w główkę od Michaela). Nikt też, ku zdziwieniu Deana nie narzekał na swoje towarzystwo. Poważnie. Ludzie dogadywali się z demonem, demon z aniołami, anioły z archaniołami, a archanioły…no cóż starały się dogadać z ludźmi i demonem.

_Na wszystko przyjdzie czas,_ jak to miał w zwyczaju mówić Castiel, kiedy jego pobratymcy podpytywali o to, kiedy skończy piec swoje słodkości. A propo jedzenia. Wszystko co przygotował Cass na obiad bożonarodzeniowy było pyszne i słodkie, a co najważniejsze zjadliwe. Zarówno ludzie jak i archanioły chwaliły umiejętności kucharskie anioła, wprawiając go w tym w spore zażenowanie. Dean natomiast był z niego bardzo dumny i aby dodać mu otuchy, delikatnie trzymał jego dłoń pod ogromnym, drewnianym stołem, mając nadzieje, że nikt oprócz Cass’a tego nie zauważy. Oczywiście się mylił.

Sam z nikłym uśmiechem obserwował wymianę spojrzeń pomiędzy swoim bratem, a skrzydlatym, i choć nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, to jednak również chciał doświadczyć czegoś podobnego miedzy sobą, a uśmiechniętym od ucha do ucha Gabrielem. (który w momencie, kiedy Sam rozmyślał nad swoją sytuacją sercową , przyglądał mu się z maślanymi oczami, ale tego Winchester nie mógł już wiedzieć.)

Aby tradycji stało się zadość, po zjedzeniu smacznego posiłku i rozpakowaniu prezentów (tak, boscy posłańcy i królowie piekła też potrafią dawać miłe upominki), wszyscy goście wstali ze swoich miejsc i poczęli śpiewać :

_Pójdźmy wszyscy do Bobby’ego_

_Po Crowley’a i Sammiego…_

_Pochowajmy nowe zwłoki_

_Stawiając cicho nasze kroki…_

Wróć. Zaczęli śpiewać tradycyjne, świąteczne pieśni. Pełne miłości, ciepła i tego czegoś, co można wyczuć tylko w ten magiczny czas. Każdy ze zgromadzonych w tym domu zdawał się poczuć to owe „coś” , bo zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy. Znaczy, dziwniejsze niż te co zwykle.

Crowley i Bobby rozmawiali ze sobą bez użycia jakiejkolwiek broni, sarkastycznych odzywek czy pentagramów na suficie, lub pod dywanem. Wydawało się jakby oboje dobrze się rozumieli, a co dziwniejsze - lubili. Spoglądali na siebie bez wrogości wymalowanej na każdym nerwie ich twarzy oraz od czasu do czasu posyłali w swoją stronę delikatne uśmiechy. Według Deana zaczęli wreszcie przemawiać ludzkim głosem.

Natomiast co się tyczy skrzydlatych posłańców – zarówno aniołowie jak i archaniołowie zgromadzili się w Pokoju Zwierzeń, zwanym potocznie kuchnią Bobby’ego i zaczęli rozmawiać.

Naprawdę. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna nie było czuć wokół nich napięcia, lub wrodzonej agresji. Sprawiali wrażenie odprężonych, najedzonych i szczęśliwych, co przedkładało się na ich zachowanie. Gabriel wraz z Balthazarem rozśmieszali Lucyfera, starając się przypomnieć mu jak to jest, kiedy twoje wargi rozszerzają się i ukazują białe, równe zęby. Michael i Rafael nie byli już tymi samymi, zimnokrwistymi draniami co zawsze. Niedługo po kolacji zaczęli rozmawiać z Rufusem, Ellen i Jo, nie patrząc jednak na nich z góry, a stawiając ich na równi sobie, co bardzo rzadko zdarzało się u skrzydlatych dowódców.

Cała zgromadzona banda ludzko – archanielsko – demoniczno – anielsko podobnych stworzeń była po prostu szczęśliwa. I nie dało się tego nie zauważyć.

***

„ _Wszyscy wydają się być zadowoleni”_ pomyślał Sam, uśmiechając się lekko. Opierał się o framugę drzwi i obserwował poszczególne sytuacje, zatopiony we własnych myślach, ale mający na tyle trzeźwy umysł, aby zauważyć wychodzących bocznymi drzwiami Cass’a i Deana. Zapewne po to by ochłonąć od tej podniosłej atmosfery i zaczerpnąć (lub pozbawić się ) świeżego powietrza.

Sam, który także miał już dosyć dzisiejszego wieczoru, narzucił na siebie swoją skurzaną kurtkę i bez informowania kogokolwiek wyszedł frontowymi drzwiami. Już od progu jego twarz została uderzona falą zimna, zmieszaną z wirującymi płatkami śniegu. Nie zaważając jednak na pogodę, maszerował wzdłuż drzew, wdychając głęboko rześkie powietrze. Powoli zatracał się w swoich myślach, przestając słyszeć wszelakie rozmowy, zagłębiając się w leśną otchłań. Po pewnym czasie zatrzymał się, spoglądając naraz w przepełnione jasnym blaskiem gwiazd niebo. Wpatrywał się w nie zachłannie, aż do chwili, kiedy z jego ust wyszły ciche, nieco nieśmiałe dźwięki.

_Chodził Anioł po świecie, zmęczył się co nieco_

_teraz inne anioły, do głoszenia lecą…_

Zamilkł na chwilę, zdziwiony barwą swojego głosu. Był nieco zachrypnięty od ciągłego przekrzykiwania Szatana przy stole, dopingowania Bobby’ego podczas pocałunku z diabelsko uśmiechniętym Crowley’em, stojącym pod jemiołą oraz nieco bojowych okrzyków w trakcie wielkiej bitwy na śnieżki, w której biały puch pochłonął zarówno ludzi, jak i pozaziemskie istoty.

Mimo tego, Sam był pewny, że uda mu się dokończyć tą bliską jego sercu kolędę, którą nauczył go jego ojciec, kiedy miał zaledwie pięć lat. Rozejrzał się wokoło, sprawdzając, czy nikt go nie obserwuje, a szczególnie jego starszy braciszek, który wypominałby mu tą chwilę melancholii przez wszystkie następne dni, miesiące, lata…no po prostu wieczność. Upewniwszy się, że okolica jest pusta, a jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami są zimne podmuchy wiatru, na nowo, nieco już pewniej począł śpiewać.

_Hej, Aniołku zostań tu, w domu miejsca wiele_

_a i w sercu miejsce jest dla ciebie Aniele…_

Znów umilkł, spoglądając za siebie. Był niemal pewny, że usłyszał delikatne trzepotanie skrzydeł, gdzieś po jego prawej stronie. A może po lewej ? Rozejrzał się w roztargnieniu, starając przekonać samego siebie, że to tylko wiatr. Kiedy po kilku chwilach nie usłyszał żadnego nowego szmeru, postanowił jeszcze raz rozpocząć swoje kolędowanie.

_Chodził Anioł po świecie, ogłaszał nowinę_

_że Niebiosa dały nam Maleńką Dziecinę…_

\- „Hej Aniołku, bo ja też mam dzisiaj ogłoszenie” – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu Sammy, odwracając się gwałtownie. Natrafił na przepełnione czułością złote oczy, które z wielką uwagą wpatrywały się w jego własne. Posiadacz owych ślepi chwycił delikatnie dłoń młodszego Winchester’a i splótł ją ze swoją, dokańczając przerywaną już kilka razy pieśń. – „Niechaj wszyscy wiedzą, że kocham Cię szalenie”

Po tych słowach Posłaniec Boży, znany szerzej pod imieniem Gabriel, pocałował, nie potrafiącego ukryć swojej radości, przerośniętego Łosia.


End file.
